


A Stark Party to Remember

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Challenge fic, F/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Written for @noshitstark‘s Writing Challenge. My Prompts were #40 - “What exactly did you think was going to happen?”& #43 - “The first mistake I made was listening to you.” Prompts will be bolded. This is a continuation of a ficlet I wrote a few months back, called Let’s Hurt Tonight (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863202) but this can also be read as a standalone. I know this isn’t my best work, but I think it’s okay.





	A Stark Party to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @noshitstark‘s Writing Challenge. My Prompts were #40 - “What exactly did you think was going to happen?”& #43 - “The first mistake I made was listening to you.” Prompts will be bolded. This is a continuation of a ficlet I wrote a few months back, called Let’s Hurt Tonight (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863202) but this can also be read as a standalone. I know this isn’t my best work, but I think it’s okay.

How had it come to this? A relationship ruined by a simple kiss. But it wasn’t a simple kiss. There was more to that kiss than just two people kissing. It was Y/N’s best friend and her fiance kissing, and they weren’t even drunk this time. Yup, this wasn’t their first kiss. Oh no, there had been incidents before, but as they had happened when one of the two, sometimes both, were inebriated they were forgiven and forgotten about. Well, that was until today, when Y/N sat in her apartment, broken glass and ripped up photos surrounding her, her thoughts on whether those drunken kisses were just that. Had she had been lied to all along? The sound of the door opening and her fian ex-fiance calling her name broke her train of thought, so swiping away all trace of tears with the back of her hand, Y/N regained her composure and waited for the once former love of her life to come to her.

*******

_**Earlier that day….** _

Another successful mission, and only a month until the 2nd best wedding of the year (according to Tony nothing could compete against his & Pepper’s nuptials), so Tony had decided to throw a party. No one bothered to say no, as by now everybody knew that if Tony wanted to throw a party at short notice, there was no stopping him. Which meant that a girls trip out was to happen, as new dresses had to be bought, one couldn’t turn up to a Stark party in a dress they has already worn. Not unless you wanted to be the topic of scorn in all the fashion magazines the next day. Which is the exact reason why Y/N had avoided all of the previous Parties that Tony had thrown in the past. As much as she loved hanging out with the Avengers, she couldn’t stand the parties, when the entirety of New York’s elite seemed to be in one room with them and in various states of drunkenness. This time however, her normal excuses weren’t cutting it for Tony, and as this party was going to be only the Avengers and their significant others, she had to attend, or else Original Bird Brain (Sam was Bird Brain #2) would be by himself. Which is why Y/N was currently trying on dresses in an overly priced boutique in one of the most expensive areas of Upper New York, trying not to look at price tags. She had chosen to go by herself, with a credit card gifted by Pepper, who had given strict instructions to “Splurge and let Tony worry about the bill”. Shimmying out of yet another ridiculously overly fancy and frilly number, Y/N sighed, nothing seemed right, she would never look as good as the likes of Pepper, Sharon, Wanda or Natasha. Y/N would never admit it, but she was a tad bit jealous of just how good the ex-assassin looked all the time, yes even in pink fluffy pyjamas with little white cats adorned all over them. Sighing loudly, Y/N turned to pick up the next dress to try on, and instantly knew she had found her dress. Carefully slipping it on, she twirled, the sound of fabric swishing heard as she spun to look at her reflection from all angles. Clint was bound to be appreciative, of that Y/N was sure.

*******

_**A while later…** _

Clint had gone down to the party early, at Y/N’s request, as she wanted to surprise him with her outfit. He hadn’t complained, was almost eager to go. With no Clint around, Y/N was able to actually take the time to properly style her hair and do her makeup. Normally Clint would moan she was taking too long, and she’d just give her hair a quick comb through with her fingers, and swipe a bit of gloss over her lips. Having the chance to properly glamify herself, Y/N felt good in herself, and couldn’t help but smile widely at her own reflection in the mirror. After a quick adjustment to the straps on her shoes, Y/N headed out to the Tower.

A quick cab ride to the Tower later, Y/N was greeted by Happy at the main entrance. According to him, Tony wanted to make sure Y/N definitely turned up, so Happy was to personally escort her to the right floor. It was a quiet lift ride up to the living space, FRIDAY complimenting Y/N on how lovely she looked as they stepped in to the lift, Happy agreeing with a nod. When the lift doors, the quiet ambience was broken, the sounds of her friends all having fun rushed in, as Happy stepped out leading the way. He hadn’t gone more than five steps however, before he did an abrupt turn and tried to steer Y/N back towards the lift. Y/N side stepped and slipped under his arm, walking round the now clearly distressed Happy, but promptly stopped as the sight in front of her. There sat on one of the couches, with untouched glasses of whiskey in front of them, was her fiance and best friend, kissing. Unable to prevent the strangled “ _Clint?_ ” from leaving her mouth, Y/N let herself be led away by Happy, her mind in a state of shock at what she just witnessed. Neither of the duo saw Clint turn towards them, breaking the kiss, and curse as he saw who had said his name. Nor did they see him push himself away from the couch to chase after them.

*******

_**Now….** _

Clint stood in front of Y/N, looking guilty as sin, hair all mussed up, shirt rumpled, and there were still trace amounts of [rouge allure velvet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.chanel.com%2Fen_GB%2Ffragrance-beauty%2Fmakeup%2Fp%2Flips%2Flipsticks%2Frouge-allure-velvet-exclusive-creation-le-rouge-velours-lumineux-p151677.html%23skuid-0151677&t=YTc4MWU2ZTMyMmQ1MDViYmRmNzUyMjhjNzRhZDA4NDk3ZDFkN2FlMixZVTJQRVBOZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALPgTHxxH15CeLZrYmxt3ng&p=http%3A%2F%2Friver-alice-wolf.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180654702745%2Fa-stark-party-to-remember&m=1) on his lips, even though Clint had scrubbed at them on his way to Y/N. Going to speak, Y/N beat him to it, silencing him with a look.

_“I don’t want no lies from you. I saw what I saw. And before you tell me it was an accident, you were drunk, you clearly weren’t. Your drink was untouched, on the table. And you smell too fresh to be drunk. So tell me, what exactly did you think was going to happen after I saw your kissing my best friend? That I would let it slide? Why her, why Natasha of all people?! What does Natalia have that I don’t? Actually don’t answer that, I know the answer. What I do want to know is, did you ever love me?”_

_“Birdie… let me explain. Natasha and I…”_

_“Don’t you dare say that bitch’s name to me. Everybody in the office kept telling me I was making a mistake marrying you. Well, **the first mistake I made was listening to you**. After that first “drunken” kiss. I should have never let that slide. I want you gone, we are done. Do you hear me Clinton Francis Barton?! We are done!”_

Y/N collapses back down to her sofa, the tears she tried to hold back as she spoke finally bursting forth, creating rivulets of mascara down her cheeks. The only sounds that can be heard are the raspy breaths Y/N takes as she cries, the ticking of the clock on the wall. Clint stands there, watching the woman he loves break down in front of him, and he does love her, just not enough, not the way he should. After a couple of minutes go by, he grabs the throw from the back of the sofa, places it gently over Y/N’s shoulder, and then lets himself out, a quiet  _“Goodbye, Birdie”_  heard as the door clicks shut. Those were the last words Clint would ever say to Y/N, and are the words that stay with Y/N in the dark days to come….


End file.
